


You Spin Me Right Round, Baby

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, M/M, Oblivious, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: In which Kakashi tries to impress and Tobirama does not know how to flirt or give a compliment.





	You Spin Me Right Round, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> Title is from "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" by Dead or Alive.

“You know, I invented a jutsu too,” Kakashi says, as mild as low-fat milk and leaning against Tobirama’s desk just like every annoying Uchiha who ever got the chance to go into his office. Briefly, he wonders if it has something to do with the sharingan--this need to be as irritating as possible--but packs that experiment away in the back of his brain and labels it as ‘would make Hashirama cry’ with a touch of longing.

“…I’m aware. _One_ jutsu.” And purportedly stole a thousand others. Then proceeds to use less than ten of them for the rest of his life. Tobirama rolls his eyes as he tries to focus on his work.

It’s a little difficult when Kakashi lights up like he never has before. “You do?”

He makes a disgusted noise and turns back to the man, who is clearly not leaving until he gets whatever it is he wants from Tobirama. “Yes, of course. It’s rather impressive for the age that you made it at, I’d be interested to see what you would have continued to do had you not begun to rely so completely on your sharingan.”

Kakashi’s black-grey eye closes and curls in the only visible sign of happiness Tobirama ever sees from the man, even though it wasn’t much of a compliment. Hashirama, the too-soft idiot, is better at those, and even Mito speaks the language of the court with all its honeyed poisoned words better than anyone else he’s ever met. (When Mito gives a compliment, no matter how back-handed it is, people seem to fall over themselves to lap it up. Tobirama is _not_ jealous. Being direct is useful.)

“Maah, well, maybe I could try creating again. Maybe you could help me? It’s been years after all.” Kakashi’s eye flutters and something suspicious takes up residence in Tobirama’s gut.

“…Are you _winking_ at me!?”

Kakashi's low laugh at the thought does nothing to ease Tobirama’s mind, and he spends the rest of the night trying to decipher this ridiculous man with only a quarter of a face and his twisty words to go on.

The jutsu Tobirama had been working on lays forgotten on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a Christmas present for [Uintuva](https://twitter.com/uintuva), who gave me the sweetest picture of Hinata! Now if you saw the date you know I miserably failed to deliver this on time... I'm sorry! Things happened in real life that meant I haven't really been up to writing and with my laptop on the ground there was no way I was going to be able to get to it. But I'm doing a lot better and have a few stories done that need to be posted and some more that need editing but those should be coming up soon! Merry Christmas Tuva <3!!!
> 
> I'm still on [Tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/) so come visit me!


End file.
